Gundam SEED Reflex: Heist Concept
by Voltage Axe
Summary: Not an official story under the Gundam SEED Reflex series...yet. See author's notes at the beginning for more details. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


**Author's Note: **Hello everyone, and I'd like to mention and clarify a few things for this little story that you're about to read…

-Firstly, this is not an official entry under the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Reflex series of stories, and is merely a "proof of concept" in literature form to demonstrate the idea for a new story that's been going around my head for a while.

-With that being said, all the characters, settings, and all other details are not finalized yet. They are a work-in-progress as a result (the title of the fanfic is also one, as well!).

-This takes me to the third point, and it's about the inspirations that go into this idea and the influences that are derived from those inspirations. Basically this story is inspired by the video games, Payday: The Heist, and its sequel, Payday 2. There may be other inspirations from other video games as well, and I wouldn't count out on having inspirations from heist movies…and that's if the idea itself comes to fruition (see final point below).

-Final point: another purpose for this fanfic is to help me understand about where I'm taking the direction of this particular idea towards, by letting me know what you think of it through reading this story. More importantly, this is a fanfic that will not stay up on this site permanently, as I've already decided. If there's enough constructive feedback (or comments) for this story—positive or negative—then this will be discarded, and depending on how well the response is, I'll probably write out a new fanfic using this idea.

And now that all of the above was mentioned…enjoy reading this story!

* * *

><p><strong>Voltage Axe Presents<strong>

_**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Reflex:  
><strong>__**HEIST CONCEPT**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nocturnal Front Research and Development Center, National Republic of Eurasia<br>****2200 Hours**

Nighttime fell as clouds rolled through the darkened skies, the moon shimmering brightly just as the thin layers of clouds partially obscured it, the air having turned cold as ice over a series of buildings that lit up the skyline of a city. Somewhere in the distance, several kilometres away from the city's core, lied a few large structures within the outskirts. They were all interconnected to each other, and the complex of buildings had housed what appeared to be a wealth of resources both the human and man-made kind, with the underlying intentions of manufacturing malevolence instead of benevolence. In one of the large spaces of a building, men and women in white coats and facial masks observed experimental materials beneath glass casings of metallic chambers, some of them holding clipboards of papers considered too confidential enough for public eyes to see. Monitoring the white-coat scientists from high above were cameras mounted on the tops of concrete pillars and a few walls around. These closed-circuit television cameras were all linked to a room located elsewhere in the multi-storey structure, where security personnel inside had watched every single one of the employed inside the building, through a vast array of screens with judgemental eyes.

Outside the building, a man dressed in a darkened-blue uniform strolled around the area designated for the loading of materials from the trucks that arrived at the complex. Of course, there weren't any at where he was, given the time of the day already. The security guard kept on walking around the loading area, a flashlight in his hand and his semi-automatic pistol stowed in his holster, as he whistled and hummed a melodic tune to himself whilst sauntering. He then stopped quickly as his ears had caught a noise right behind him, the armed guard turning around swiftly to find that there was nobody there. Just himself. Letting out a confused groan, the man scratched his head as he swore in his thoughts that someone else was there, before he shrugged his shoulders and turned around again.

Walking down a few more paces, the man could then feel a strange presence right behind him, shivers running down his spine as he stopped instantly once more. Before he could even turn around again, he was caught by surprise as an arm wrapped around and covered his mouth as he tried to scream, the other arm having reached out a knife and plunging it deep through his throat. The arm holding the knife then moved across, the sharp blade slashing in the same direction, severing off his jugular with one quick swipe. The man's body flopped to the solid pavement, on his stomach, as a pool of blood began to trail from the deep gash around his throat. Right behind the lifeless guard was a male clad in special combat gear, the titanium armour covering his neck, shoulders, and chest, with metallic gauntlets extending close to his elbows.

The thick crimson liquid was illuminated, staining the blade of the knife as it shone by the moonlight, as the man holding the knife stared at the dead guard on the ground with icy-blue irises. Putting away the knife back into a compartment of his suit, the man turned around behind him and waved a hand forward to him as if he were to get someone else to come to him. Somebody else did come to him…more like _three_, to be exact. The three other figures had emerged from the shadows and behind cover, revealed to be clad in the same combat suits as the man was, the waves of light revealing them as they turned off their cloaking mechanisms. Approaching the man behind them closely, they stopped dead on their tracks as the blue-eyed male stuck out an open palm against them, having heard crackles of static coming out from the speakers of a walkie-talkie.

"_Petrovic, come in," _a male voice broke out in Serbian. _"I repeat, come in, Petrovic! Over!"_

Kneeling down on one knee, the man watched over the body of the guard, observing the handset that was attached to his utility belt. He then turned his head around to look at the three men who were standing over him, an unsure look in his eyes marked with the raise of an eyebrow. One of the men standing behind him, of darker skin complexion, had nodded his head firmly in response. The man who knelt nodded back, before he turned his attention towards the walkie-talkie that continued to buzz out static.

"_Petrovic, I know you can still hear me!" _The male voice burst through, this time, in English. _"Please report back, over!" _

The blue-eyed male sighed deeply, as he reached for the handset and pushed down a button to respond back.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, before responding back in his best Eastern-European accent. "Sorry about that! I just happened to see a squirrel running across the path, and thought it was an intruder. Must be all the coffee I've been taking in…"

The three men standing behind him could only sneak amused glances to each other, a thin smile on their faces as they turned back to the man responding to the call.

Static buzzed in again. _"Uh…yeah, whatever," _the male voice responded back in English. _"Just come back inside, you lazy bastard!"_

"Yes sir," the man in the combat suit acknowledged. "Be there in five minutes."

Hanging up the call, the male finally stood back up on his feet, turning to the other three men.

One of them gave a short laugh. "Nice of you to cover for him with that little impression of yours, Dallas."

"Yeah, thanks for that, Wolf," Dallas murmured in his normal, Western accent. "Now help me with taking out the trash here."

Wolf and the other two men complied, as they picked up the dead security guard by his arms and feet, gently putting him down behind a few skids of metallic barrels and out of plain sight. Dallas obtained the deceased guard's identification card that had a magnetic stripe at the back, just before they left him behind. Swiping the card against the reader of an electronic keypad, the door at the side of the building in front of them had unlocked automatically with a high-pitched beep. Opening the door slowly and gently, Dallas led the other three inside the building before being the last to come through, closing the door behind him silently. Their side-arms drawn out with suppressor extensions fitted to the barrels of the guns, the group of four quietly backed themselves against the wall of a supply room, two of them situated besides a door on opposing sides. Pushing down a finger on the earpiece of his headset, Dallas communicated over the radio transmissions.

"Command, this is Team Alpha," he hushed up. "We're in."

"_Copy, Alpha," _the head operator responded with their next objectives. _"Move into the hall where the scientists are. See if you guys can get 'em to spill where the files are located." _

"Roger that," Dallas acknowledged, before he switched channels and communicated again. "Team Bravo, status?"

"_Team Bravo copies," _the male voice replied back on the other end. _"We're up on the roof right now."_

* * *

><p>A squad of four figures in the same combat uniforms were crouched, as they moved by a wall at the very top of the building. The team leader of Bravo moved all the way towards the end of the wall, peeking around the corner by the slightest. Noticing the fact that there weren't any cameras around, nor one that was mounted above the door to the exit from the roof access, he turned back to the other three figures and waved a hand to signal them to follow. Continuing to move while crouching, the squad of four reached the door that led down from the roof, as the team leader began to pick at the manual lock of the door with a hook pick. Successfully picking away the pins inside the lock, he used a torsion wrench to turn the plug and open up the lock, resulting in the door opening before them.<p>

The team leader then allowed his three squad-mates to come through the open door, their firearms drawn as they filed down the stairs and into a hallway, with the male leader having drawn out his suppressed pistol as he was the last to come in. Once they all regrouped, the team leader led his squad down the hallway and stopped before the end of it, hugging the walls. He pushed a finger down on his earpiece as he communicated to the head operator.

"Command, this is Team Bravo," the team leader reported. "We're inside, one floor below the roof access."

"_Got it, Bravo," _the head operator understood. _"The security room should be in the floor below you. However, there might be cameras and guards around the hallways leading to it, so you better watch out."_

"Thanks for the tip," he murmured under his breath, ending the transmission.

The team leader then peeked his head out around the corner to the left, before he spotted a security guard who was standing a few feet away, his back turned to him. Quickly peeking away from the corner, the squad leader turned to the others next to him.

"Guard with a flashlight," he hissed very quietly. "Wait for him to move out."

The man leading the squad then poked his head out from around the corner again, this time having observed the guard standing all the way at the end of the continuing hallway, having shuffled off to the left and out of sight. Noting that the coast was clear, he signalled to the other three soldiers with guns to move. They snuck their way down towards the end of the hallway, with the last person in the group pulling out a boxy contraption from the utility belt, four antennas sticking out from the top of the device. Deploying the E.C.M. jammer on the flat surface of the wall, the activated device began to emit a powerful, but invisible wave that distorted the circuits and signals within the security cameras around the hallways, as well as the signals on the walkie-talkies that the armed guards were carrying. All of Team Bravo kept on moving around the corner to their left, before they split off in twos as they travelled around the corridors while steering clear of the guards that were now confused as their handsets buzzed and beeped in a defective manner.

Moving down the stairs that took them to the second floor below the roof, the team leader was caught in the sights of an armed guard who walked towards the open door leading to the stairwell. A couple of muffled gunshots rang out before the guard could even draw out his handgun, the man in darkened-blue clothing flopping down on the floor with two bullet-holes through his torso. Blood oozed out from the exit wounds and pooled around the dying man, as the last person in the group had deployed a second E.C.M. jammer on the wall nearby. The device activated immediately, distorting the signals within the cameras around the floor and within the walkie-talkies of any guards who were in the vicinity. Carefully stepping around the dead body of the guard, the squad of four made their way around the floor, going through hallways of long and short.

* * *

><p>Emerging out from the supply room and into a corridor, Dallas led the rest of Team Alpha down a short path to their left, before they went right and moved slowly before stopping at the end of the hallway. Dallas peeked his head around the corner and saw a guard that was walking down a long corridor, his back turned to him. The team leader of Alpha focused back on his squad-mates.<p>

"Clear," he quietly confirmed to the three men. "Wolf, Hoxton, Chains…stick close."

"You've got it, boss," Hoxton responded in his English accent.

Coming down the hallway before cutting to the left, the squad of four men could notice before them, the doors that led to the large hall itself. Dallas and the others could spot the scientists on the other side of the twin doors, through the glass framing. The team leader then nodded to the other men, with the three nodding back at him, as they then donned their masks. The masks were all of similar design, all of them in the form of clown faces which were downright grotesque and caricature-like, something out of a satirical cartoon piece from the "Politics" page of a typical newspaper. What was way more noticeable about the masks they had put on, was the fact that there was a tinted-blue light shining off from the left eyes of the masks that were cut open.

Readying themselves to breach open the doors, Dallas had first reached for two packs of C4 explosives from his utility belt, throwing both of them at each door. The packs of plastic explosives stuck to the doors like they were magnets. He then pushed down a finger on his earpiece, reaching Team Bravo again.

"Bravo, you guys there yet?"

* * *

><p>"We're almost there!" The team leader of Bravo responded back. "Just a few feet away from the security room!"<p>

The team of four were closing in on the door that led to the surveillance room inside, having steered around the several guards that were in the way. They crept against a wall, slowly pacing towards the door that was now a few feet away from them.

"_Hurry it up, then! We're getting set to breach!"_

"No!" The team leader objected quietly. "Don't go for it yet!"

* * *

><p>Chains watched the paths to the left and the right behind the three men, before he saw out from the corner to his left, light shining from the guard that had just walked away moments ago. Slight panic overtook him, as he turned back to his squad-mates.<p>

"Guys, I hate to say this, but we gotta do it!" He hushed frantically to Dallas and the others. "Guard's comin' back any second now!"

Dallas growled angrily. "Screw this, I'm doing it all anyway! Get ready, folks…time for a payday!"

The whole team standing a few metres away from the doors, Dallas pulled out a remote detonator from the right side of his belt, flipping over the cap with his thumb and jamming down the red button with his finger. The lights flashed on the metal exterior of the plastic explosives, complete with a beeping noise that rapidly trilled in a successive manner.

* * *

><p>A male scientist in white garb and matching surgeon's mask was occupied in monitoring closely, one of the experiments inside the chamber of glass and metal, when an explosion as loud as a cannon going off had caught him by surprise. The man jolted off of his feet from the sudden tremors of the blast and nearly collapsed to the ground, as the doors leading to the hall were blown off by the force of the C4 being detonated. Other scientists who were nearby the vicinity were also caught by surprise, screams and shrieks of fear and confusion erupting all over the area, as the smoke began to build up from the door-less entryway. Some of the white-coats were sprawled around the floor, trying to get themselves up.<p>

"_GO! GO! GO!_" A voice yelled out from the smoke. "_LET'S MOVE, ON THE DOUBLE!_"

The four men burst through the thick smoke that slowly began to dissipate, their masks on and their guns drawn as they rushed into the hall. Each one of the armed men went after the first scientists they could find in front of them.

"Get down, all of you!" Hoxton barked at the scientists in distress. "_GET DOWN, RIGHT NOW!_"

Dallas waved his gun at a cowering female in a white lab coat. "On your knees, ma'am!"

"_Everyone! Down on the floor this instant!_" Chains bellowed at the scientists further down the hall. "_I SAID, EVERYBODY GET DOWN!_"

"Don't make me pull the trigger on you!" Wolf threatened a senior male scientist by a glass chamber. "Lay down _right now_, you hear me?!"

Scared shitless by the man in the combat suit and mask toting a rifle, the grey-haired scientist complied with the assailant, and got down on his stomach very shakily.

Dallas signalled to the three other men. "Hoxton, Wolf! Tie 'em all up over there. Chains, you're with me!"

"Got it, boss," Chains acknowledged as the other two went towards the subdued scientists.

Hoxton and Wolf began to tie up the scientists with some handcuffs that they had on their left side of their utility belts. Binding them by their hands and legs, the two armed men in the masks managed to hog-tie all of the men and women in the lab coats, all of them now hostages to the four men.

"Alright, listen up people!" Dallas shouted loudly as he leapt onto the top of a glass chamber, standing on it. "Do as we say, and nobody dies tonight! We are only here, to stop what you're doing that will help your superiors in committing all evil!"

He repeated what he had shouted, this time, in an Eastern-European language where every scientist could understand what he meant. Afterward, he had jumped down from the chamber, and joined Chains at where he was. Dallas and Chains were busy handcuffing the scientists near the door, when they suddenly heard angry shouts and loud footsteps approaching them from the hallway. Looking up fast, Chains spotted a couple of security guards coming their way, their semi-automatic pistols already drawn out.

"Guards on my 12!" Chains shouted, pulling out a suppressed pistol and firing off a few rounds.

The two security guards went down to the floor right away, bullet holes coming out of the front and the back of their uniforms. Screams of horror came from the scientists that were tied down, having heard the guards being shot down by one of the men with guns.

"_SHUT UP!_" Wolf screamed and pointed his assault rifle at each and every one of them. "_ALL OF YOU!_"

The cameras that were situated up high on the pillars and walls had captured everything that happened in the hall down below them. Taking immediate notice of the situation they saw on every camera, the guards in the security room panicked and reacted angrily, before one of them punched down a big red button on the command console with his fist.

Sirens blared around the four men, the red lights flashing and all of the lighting around the hall becoming dimmer than usual. They could hear a female voice over the P.A. system, announcing in a foreign language, that a security lockdown was in effect. All of the doors were closed shut and tight, except for the ones that had manual locks instead of the electronic keypads around. Wolf became bewildered by the fact that their approach had did not go exactly according to plan, and they were all now going to pay for what they had just done.

"_Ahh crap, you guys! What the hell happened there?!"_ The head operator burst through their headsets. _"The alarm went off!"_

"No shit, it did!" Dallas retorted back. "What else are we gonna do now?"

"_Um, alright, I-I got this!" _The head operator explained. _"Okay, I've been looking hard into the building's blueprints, and I found something. There's a set of doors behind all of you, and one of them leads to a room full of what we need. Problem is, 'though, what we need is stored inside a safe and the door to that safe is shut-out entirely due to the lockdown."_

"You sure the doors aren't explosive-proof?"

"_W-well, I mean…if you do believe they are, then go ahead. But hurry! I'm picking up enemy chatter over the radio; State Police will arrive at this place in a few moments!"_

The transmission having ended for now, Dallas turned to Chains, who was busy hog-tying the final scientist with his last pair of handcuffs.

"Hey Chains," Dallas asked. "You've got those shaped charges you brought along, right?"

"I sure do," Chains answered, reaching for a pack of explosives from his belt.

The man leading Team Alpha then pointed at the metal door to his left. "See that door over there? Do you think you can blow it open with these?"

"I'll see if I can," he responded with a nod, rushing towards the metal door with an electronic keypad beside it.

* * *

><p>The security guards inside the monitoring room were about to barge out of the door and down to the hall, when they heard the door getting kicked in before they even got to it. This was followed by the door bursting open in front of their eyes, followed by a flash grenade that sailed past the crack the door made, before it went off in an instant. The guards shouted hysterically in Slavic languages, as they were completely blinded by the white flash the grenade made, also causing them to stumble around from being disoriented heavily. A series of muffled gunshots rang out, before both guards collapsed to the ground, the blood pooling around their bodies.<p>

All of Team Bravo filed past the door, as the smoke began to settle inside the security room. The team leader scrambled to the swivelling armchair and sat on it, where he immediately typed away on the keys of the control panel in front of him, glancing at every screen that showed what every camera was seeing. While the rest of the team surveyed around the area of the building, the leader of Bravo continued to tap away at the controls, until he could find the camera footage inside the hall where the scientists were held in. His eyes widened up, upon seeing the four men in their armoured suits and masks, watching over the crowd of tied-up hostages being the scientists themselves.

'_Son of a bitch,'_ he mentally cursed. _'What the hell were you guys thinking?'_

"Ces! I mean, sir!" A female voice got his attention, as the team leader turned around—the nametape on his suit reading out 'Lundy'.

"What is it?" He asked in his sternest tone, but with a hint of exasperation.

"These are the servers that hold multiple hard drives here," the female in the combat uniform explained. "I believe they're used to hold all of the past footage ever since the system was first up and running."

"What should we do with these, sir?" A male in the same combat suit asked him.

"Dispose them," team leader Cesar Lundy responded. "Any way that you can!"

The female soldier nodded. "Alright, you're the boss!"

The three soldiers then took out their firearms and shot at the series of tall towers that housed the data inside. Sparks flew and arcs of electricity jumped around the metallic exteriors of the servers, as they were all being shot up by the three.

* * *

><p>Chains fitted the two packs of explosives he had under his belt, setting them firmly next to the hinges of the door. Standing well back and away from the door, Chains activated the explosives with a detonator he reached from his belt. Both shaped charges went off with two thunderous explosions, the force of the detonation causing severe damage to the electronic keypad nearby the door, the circuitry scrambled within the keypad itself. The singed door automatically gave way, opening itself to the two men that were staring at it.<p>

"Well," Chains paused. "…That worked."

"Alright," Dallas motioned a hand to the two men down the hall. "Hoxton and Wolf, go get the drill that's at the supply room we were in!"

"Okay," Wolf complied, turning towards Hoxton. "Hey, Hoxtalicious! Follow me!"

As Hoxton followed Wolf down the hallway devoid of doors, Dallas pushed a finger down on the earpiece of his headset.

"Command, Alpha here," he communicated to the head operator. "We managed to blow the door open, and we're getting the thermal drill right now!"

"_Good," _the head operator acknowledged. _"Team Bravo is already in the security room at the top, monitoring everything around you guys. They're also destroying the footage as well, so as not to let 'em in on whodunit."_

"Copy that, Command," Dallas acknowledged. "Keep us posted!"

A melodic tune of beeps then sounded off from his earpiece, before he pushed it down with his finger again to listen in on the incoming transmission.

"_ALPHA!" _The voice of Bravo's team leader scolded through his ears.

Dallas mentally cursed at himself. "Bravo, I greatly apologize! But let me—"

"_Why did your team go ahead with that?!" _The team leader berated him._ "It's the shit that you pulled off, that's gonna royally screw the mission!"_

"Your team took way too long to get to that room!" Dallas lashed back at him, raising his voice heavily. "We were already behind the doors, and we didn't want to hold any longer!"

A heavy, tense period of silence followed. Chains watched him as he fumed out quietly, the man holding back his anger at his best as he continued to talk to the team leader of the other squad.

"Listen, I don't care if what we did had already jeopardized all of us, but we still have to pull this off anyway!" Dallas stared at the captured scientists with real steel in his eyes. "Now, Bravo, all of you are already inside the security room, right?"

Static crackled for a moment. _"…That's an affirmative."_

"Alright, two of my men have currently gone off to fetch the thermal drill that's safely inside a supply room," the leader of Alpha explained. "I believe you have access to all the cameras around the building, have you not? Is it possible to get into the security feeds around the hallways where the supply room is, and any around our perimeter?"

"_I'll see what I can do from here," _Bravo team leader Cesar Lundy responded with a harsh sigh.

"Good," Dallas acknowledged. "Relay what you see on the cameras to me, and I'll direct them to my two men who are out right now."

* * *

><p>Inside the security room, Cesar flipped through the switches and buttons on the control console in front of him, surfing through every camera around the building. Using the fullest of his intuition and prior experience in handling these kinds of situations, he was able to isolate all the available cameras down to the select ones that were positioned in the areas nearby Team Alpha. Browsing through a few cameras around the hallways where the supply room was located, the team leader could spot the separated duo on the monitors, making their way towards the small space with the drill inside. Flipping to another camera near where they were, the team leader of Bravo was in shock, witnessing what appeared to be men in darkened gear coming from the upper-right hand corner of the screen. They barrelled through a hallway with their guns drawn, and were closing in on the two.<p>

Cesar communicated to Dallas right away. "Alpha, you've got a couple of tangoes comin' in fast on your buddies; both of 'em, E.S.P.s!"

"_Copy that, Bravo! I'll warn 'em right now!"_

In the hall of the building where the other two members of Team Alpha were, Dallas quickly held a finger down on his earpiece to reach Wolf over the radio.

"Wolf, heads up!" Dallas warned over his headset. "You've got some of the 'bad guys' headed your way, so you'd better stay sharp out there!"

Wolf's voice came through, after a crackle of static. _"Understood, boss!" _

At the same time Dallas was communicating to Wolf, a few four-wheeled cars and vans blazed down the roads, before they screeched to a sudden halt outside the main entrance of the building. They were all marked in their pitch-black and snow-white colours, the words "STATE POLICE" emblazoned on both of sides of the vehicles, next to the nation's symbol that consisted of an eagle holding onto a branch and two hammers crossed-over below it. Lights of fiery red flashed and daunting sirens whooped in the air, as the men in their darkened uniforms barged out of their cars, and approached the entrance of the building aggressively with their pistols and shotguns ready. They put themselves into formations of four, two groups of four gunmen preparing to breach the building through the windows and doors, while one of them from behind a patrol car had radioed in to override the lockdown inside the structure.

* * *

><p>Wolf and Hoxton treaded down a long hallway at their slowest and careful pace, staying alert for any hostiles they might encounter. Sneaking through the corridor with their suppressed pistols drawn out, they were closing on the supply room that was around the corner, when they heard a sound of rushing footsteps coming off from their left. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks, Wolf having turned to Hoxton to shush him before he turned to the direction where they heard the noises from. He stared down a short path that intersected their way, but he could not make out who or what was causing the noise. Assuming that it was safe to move, Wolf continued to lead Hoxton down to the supply room.<p>

They headed inside, where Hoxton discovered the orange duffel bag containing the drill inside, having been stowed within the depths of an open storage locker. Retrieving the bag from the locker and carrying it with the best of his strength, Hoxton signalled to Wolf that he found what they all needed. Wolf gave a quick nod of his head, before both of them headed out the room in a hurry, the latter following the former while carrying the heavy tool inside the bag. Returning back to the main hall by tracing back down the way they headed to the supply room, the two of them encountered the men in darkened uniforms who were in front of them, a bright glow of white light nearly blinding them that came from the lit flashlights attached under their handguns.

Shouts of Russian angrily erupted from the two Eurasian State Policemen as they were about to open fire on the masked men, before a series of muffled gunshots broke out within barely a second. The silver semi-automatic pistols with the flashlight attachments fell to the floor first with a metallic 'clunk'. Bodies were flopped to the ground with a couple of heavy thuds, the officers in their uniforms having been riddled with a smatter of bullet holes through their midsections. Thin, wispy clouds of smoke trailed off from the suppressor that was attached to Wolf's secondary firearm, the masked man in the special combat suit having observed the lifeless officers with remorseless eyes. He then turned to Hoxton, nodding briefly at him, with the Englishman nodding back before they continued to run back to the hall.

* * *

><p>Dallas continued to observe the situation around him with Chains, the team leader of Alpha tensing up with adrenaline surging through his body, his patience starting to run off even more as seconds had come by with no sign of both Wolf and Hoxton. Finally, he heard a series of rushing footsteps, turning around to find the two of them come around the corner of a hallway, before they barged through the open path with Hoxton carrying the drill in the bag.<p>

"There you are!" Dallas called out at them. "Looks like you got the message."

"Yeah," Wolf panted. "Flushed out the two of 'em you warned us about."

"Alright, we'll have to set up the drill, boys," Dallas instructed. "Wolf, you and Hoxton cover us, while me and Chains will get the drill up and running on that safe! Make sure nobody tries anything that'll screw us over, got it?"

"We got it, boss," Wolf followed through while Hoxton gave a quick nod of his head.

It was then that the alarms wailing over the speakers had ceased immediately, followed by the flashing red lights coming to a stop. The metallic shutters that blocked off the windows and skylights above them had begun to slowly recede with a pneumatic hiss. Dallas could noticeably tell right away, as the lights from the ceiling began to lit fully again, of what was happening.

"Shit," he cursed. "They're lifting the lockdown. That means they're gonna come in at any second!"

"What should we do?" Wolf hushed quietly at him. "We still have to drill the safe, right?"

"Yeah, fuck it. We'll still do it according to plan!" Dallas commanded. "Let's get a move on, boys!"

Dallas and Chains quickly scrambled inside the room where the safe was, with the latter carrying the hefty bag with his strength, while Wolf and Hoxton positioned themselves and watched over the captured scientists.

"_ALRIGHT, YOU HEARD WHAT HE SAID!_" Hoxton yelled at the hostages, having leapt and stood on top of a glass chamber and pointing his rifle threateningly at them. "_NOBODY MOVE!_"

"_IF I SEE ANY OF YOU BUDGE AN INCH, I'LL PUT A BULLET IN YOUR HEAD!_" Wolf screamed, pointing his rifle left and right in sudden movements.

* * *

><p>Inside the room where the safe was located, Dallas and Chains quickly worked around the clock, both of them knowing they were all on borrowed time. Getting the heavy piece of machinery out from the unzipped duffel bag, the two men managed to latch the drill onto the safe, the hunk of battery-powered equipment having been fixed to the cubic mass of very thick metals. Flipping the large screen out from a side of the drill, Chains turned it on before he punched away the buttons as swiftly as he could on the touchscreen, the drill piece spinning to life as the motor powering the drill began to activate. A thin red laser beam just above the spinning drill flashed, and pointed at the steel surface of the safe's door. An almighty whirring sound came from the laser-guided drill with a loud hum, as the cutting attachment was extended by the mechanical pistons of the machine, the drill spinning at full speed as it began to cut at the surface of the safe.<p>

Sparks of yellow and orange flew as the sharp edge of the drill's cutting attachment had made contact with the metal of the door, the screen indicating in yellow text on a blue background that there were only 6000 seconds left until it had cut through the locking mechanisms of the safe. Dallas and Chains watched the drill operating in progress, their expressions becoming stoic beneath their masks, but they were both disconsolate deep in themselves.

"Command, Alpha here," Dallas communicated over his headset. "We've got the drill going right now, but it's gonna take us about 10 minutes to get whatever's in the safe!"

"_Copy that, Alpha!" _The head operator responded. _"But you gotta hold off the pigs! They're comin' into the hall from the front right now!"_

It was then that they heard what appeared to be multiple gunshots ringing out from behind them, and past the door into the hall. Dallas and Chains then rushed out with their rifles drawn, coming out from the room to where the noises were.

* * *

><p>Wolf and Hoxton exchanged weapons fire with the Eurasian lawmen that had just barged through the front doors and windows, the two masked men having taken cover behind the glass chambers, before they popped out and fired away with their semi-automatic rifles. One of the State Policemen went down with a pained cry as he was shot right through the legs and chest. The scientists that were tied up and on the ground continued to scream and wail out in hysterics, having been caught in the crossfire between the four men and the law enforcement officers. A stray shotgun round blasted from one of the officers had pierced through the glass of a chamber, the glass material exploding into shards as it was struck by it.<p>

Chains and Dallas moved into the scene with their rifles drawn out, before they assisted their two other squad-mates in picking off the men in black uniforms that were spread out to the left and right. One police officer poked himself out of cover from around a concrete pillar, firing a few rounds with his pistol, before he was caught in a hail of bullets coming from the opposing side. Another Eurasian officer was lit up by the four masked men with their rifles, before he had collapsed to the floor and bit the dust. Two other policemen armed with shotguns fired at them, advancing quickly before they scrambled to cover. Both of them were then picked off by Chains and Wolf, as soon as the policemen started to scramble away from behind the glass chambers down the hall.

"_Retreat! RETREAT!_" A feared scream erupted in Russian, from one of the few policemen that were hanging back, just before they bolted for the exit out of the facility.

A volley of gunfire followed, before all of the remaining lawmen were caught in the massive spray of bullets that ripped through their bodies. Silence fell immediately after the last shots were fired, the four men having held off the initial wave of police officers that came in on them.

"Man!" Chains exclaimed loudly to break the silence, before he gave a sigh of relief. "Phew!"

"Yep, took care of those pigs easily," Dallas agreed, reloading his weapon right away.

"Fuck the police!" Hoxton hissed out as he inspected both firearms he was carrying. "Especially the Eurasian kind!"

"Hey, Wolf," Dallas turned to the fourth squad-mate. "Why don't you go check on that drill, see how much longer we have left?"

Wolf nodded his head. "I'm on it, boss!"

As Wolf hurried off to check the drill inside the room, crackles of static and buzzing noises broke out across their headsets, revealing to be the voice of the head operator.

"_Damn, that was close!" _The head operator remarked. _"Way to hold off that initial wave, guys, now we only have to—"_

Without warning, hisses and pops of static had immediately cut-off the head operator's speech, where both Team Alpha and Team Bravo heard garbled radio transmissions with a female voice speaking out in a Slavic language. Dallas froze up, his facial expression becoming more concerned, yet disturbed as continued to hear those noises. He then turned to Chains, who was also disturbed and concerned, as he turned to the team leader of Alpha.

"Command, what's happening?" Dallas questioned incredulously. "What's going on?"

A hiss of static. _"Oh, no! It's exactly what I just feared!" _The head operator exclaimed. _"Enemy radio is now saying that a wave of heavier law enforcement units are being sent in to this place, this instant!"_

"What?!" Chains shouted in disbelief. "You can't be that serious, right?"

The head operator responded. _"Apparently so! You guys only have 30 seconds before that wave of heavy units arrive here…this is gonna get messy, gentlemen!"_

* * *

><p>Cesar cursed in his head as he heard from the head operator through his headset. His eyebrows scrunched indignantly, as he knew that the situation they were in was only going to deteriorate even more than before. It didn't help that Team Alpha had carried out their actions first, before his own team was even able to secure the monitoring room well above them, and that all of them—not just his team—that every single one of them involved in the operation was now going to possibly pay with their own lives. But he shook himself off mentally, from the thoughts that he considered to be negative, and just go ahead to stick with what was there and what was to be needed in the operation. Consequences be damned anyway, he concluded in his thoughts.<p>

Flipping through the numerous panels of camera feeds all over the building again, the team leader of Bravo quickly noticed that there were already a few armoured vehicles parked right behind the vacated State Patrol cars outside the front entrance. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of men in darkened bulletproof vests, and helmets with visors fitting their heads, as they scrambled out from the backs of the armoured cars with their assault rifles and carbines drawn out. Focusing his attention on another monitor, Cesar could spectate through a different camera feed, a squad of men in the same Kevlar vests and equipment stacking up by the side doors of the large building. One of them was holding a metallic shield in front, with a sub-machine gun in one hand. Directing his gaze towards a third monitor, the Bravo team leader could see another squad of men in heavier armour climbing themselves over a concrete wall and coming down onto the grounds of the loading area, located at the back of the building. This was the very last sight he could witness, before all of the monitors had flashed lines of black and white static, every single one of them replaced by white noise.

"Dammit!" He spouted out a curse, rising up on his feet. "They jammed the signals!"

"I think they know that the guys below aren't the only ones here!" One of his squad-mates exclaimed.

"I can't let them just fight by themselves!" Cesar insisted, turning to his team. "They're sitting ducks down there!"

He then pushed down on his earpiece to communicate to the head operator. "Command, this is Bravo! We request to assist Alpha through means of covering fire; surveillance equipment is bugged! I repeat, camera systems are S.O.L.!"

A flurry of static. _"Affirmative, Bravo!" _The head operator responded. _"There is a level that overlooks the main floor below, and is open enough for you guys to cover Alpha!"_

"Copy that, Command!" Cesar affirmed, before he turned to his squad. "Everyone, follow! Da Costa, on me!"

The male in his special combat suit holding a high-caliber sniper rifle had nodded. "Roger that!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright," Dallas murmured anxiously under his breath. "Stay calm, Dallas. You've been through this before…"<p>

"Shit," Chains sharply cursed, turning to Dallas. "If only we took the way that we had planned it all out—I mean, we should've waited for those guys to disable security upstairs first, man!"

"I get it," Dallas snarled at him, before he continued in a quiet tone. "But what choice is there anyway? We didn't want to just sit there and get spotted by the guards; we've already set ourselves up to get in there, and can't waste no more time to do it."

Chains nodded, holding his semi-automatic assault rifle in one hand. "Yeah," he agreed. "I just simply wish it all went according to plan."

"Plan's not so great to begin with," Dallas opined. "If I were the guy to be put in charge of the planning, I'd have done this very differently!"

Without warning, the three men heard noisy radio chatter coming from across the hall, emerging from the front entrance. There were also a stampede of footsteps charging towards one of the doors to their right, in the near-distance. Wolf had just come running back to them from the room where the safe was being drilled inside, as they were all prepared to fight once again with their weapons.

"_Alright, ramblers," _the head operator buzzed into their headsets. _"Let's get ramblin'."_

Shouts of Slavic languages erupted from the front entrances far away, as a squad of gunmen in black helmets and Kevlar armour made their way through into the hall. Suddenly, another large group of gunmen in the same uniforms had burst through the set of doors to their right, but not before a metal canister was thrown out into the open first. A massive burst of white flashed in front of their eyes with a loud bang, followed by a large dispersion of thickening white vapour that masked their line of sight.

"_SMOOOOOKEEEE!_" Hoxton blared out, as bullets were fired at them.

"I can't see 'em!" Wolf shouted. "Got no visual!"

"Get to cover!" Dallas roared, as he dashed off to avoid some of the bullets fired at him. "Now!"

All four of the Alpha squad quickly got themselves behind the sides of the metal chambers, already dented and marked with bullet fire and bullet holes. Chains looked around the corner for a quick instance, to find that some of the smoke had dissipated, but could see a few men in darkened armour charging towards his path with their firearms drawn out. Acting quick enough, Chains whipped around the corner of his cover again and fired his semi-automatic rifle at the hostiles in continuous, multiple bursts. The hostiles fired back, before they were clipped down by the series of bullet fire coming from the soldier that peeked out from around the corner.

Dallas and Wolf were behind the side of a metallic chamber, the team leader of Alpha taking aim at the Eurasian lawmen through the sights of his rifle, firing in rapid bursts at the hostiles that moved up and took positions behind the chambers. Wolf laid down suppressing fire on some of the heavier-armoured hostiles that attempted to charge forward, only for Dallas to pick them off with skilled aim. A sudden burst of enemy fire had caught the both of them off-guard, sending them crouched down behind the chamber again.

"Wolf!" Dallas turned to him, who was now firing blindly from his cover. "How much more we got on that drill?"

Wolf emptied the last few bullets on the magazine of his gun, ejecting the clip out from the weapon, before quickly jamming in a new one from his belt.

"Last time I checked, we got less than 8 minutes!" He reported to Dallas, pulling at the charging handle of his rifle.

As soon as he reported this to the team leader, a shrill melody of beeps sounded from the room where the drill was inside, audible to the two men who were within a few metres from the spot. Dallas tensed up at the sound, as well as Wolf next to him, who was now frowning behind his mask.

"Bullshit," he murmured under his breath.

Dallas whipped his head out from his cover to check for any remaining hostiles in front. There were still several of them, slowly advancing from their left and from their right. He ducked down again, quickly turning to Wolf, as bullet rounds sailed over his head.

"Alright, you get to the drill real fast, and fix it real quick!" Dallas directed him. "I'm gonna cover for you!"

"Okay, boss!" Wolf nodded, getting off his feet right away. "Cover me now!"

"I am!" Dallas shouted, before he poked out from the chamber and laid down heavy fire on the hostiles to his left and right.

Making into the drill room without a scratch on his armour, Wolf approached the area where the drill was supposed to have been operating on getting the safe open. It wasn't. The shrill melody of warning beeps continued repeatedly, a red screen shown on the display of the thermal drill, indicating that there was a software failure. Wolf narrowed his eyes at the malfunctioning drill with disapproval, before he knelt down and fiddled with the controls on the piece of equipment that was vital to getting the job done.

Outside the room, Hoxton was crouched and leaning against the side of a chamber, where he peeked around the corner to find out where the hostiles were. He quickly scrambled back into his cover, avoiding a hail of bullets and shotgun rounds directed at him. The masked infantryman held onto his rifle very tightly, as he could feel the force of the bullets rattling the chamber behind him.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly. "Where the hell's backup when you need 'em?!"

* * *

><p>Bravo team leader Cesar Lundy rushed towards the level of the building above the main hall where all of Alpha was holding off the numerous E.S.P. units over there. With his team tracking right behind him, the team leader reached the level, where it overlooked the entire floor below, and the railings on top of glass panes providing enough for the team to mount their guns onto them. Cesar directed his three squad members to take up positions behind each side of the railings, one looking down towards the front, one looking down towards where Alpha was, and one looking down towards the right side of the hall. The team leader himself rushed to take the position that was looking down towards the left side of the hall, while one of his squad members deployed the bipod of the light machine gun onto the railing, and Da Costa deploying the bipod of his sniper rifle as well.<p>

Bullets continued to fly everywhere, some of them bouncing off the metal of the chamber emplacements, setting off white sparks as they deflected off the surface of the stationary chambers. Dallas and the two others returned fire at the several Eurasian gunmen that gathered around the middle of the hall, where they attempted to free some of the scientists. Pulling out a fragmentation grenade from his belt, Dallas pulled away the pin from the cylindrical explosive, before he lobbed it in an arc right behind his cover. The grenade sailed in the air, before it bounced away from where the scientists were, landing near the unsuspected state enforcement units. A booming roar erupted in conjunction with unruly tremors that rocked the building to its core, Dallas peeking out from his cover to see some bodies of law enforcers laying around the floor, the scientists not in harm's way as the grenade detonated.

Tampering around with the settings and controls of the drill, Wolf was increasingly frustrated and despondent as he continued to mess around with the piece of malfunctioning equipment. They were already in a tight spot, but it would all spell monumental disaster for both teams, if the drill wasn't fixed right away. He didn't desire to see himself in a Eurasian prison for all eternity with all his other men involved, and even that would be a fate much worse than death itself. If he were to choose either of those two options 'though, he would pick the latter over the former, by a country mile. He would rather go down with the ship and all his men, rather than to be dragged to jail that would be run by tyrants with a malevolent agenda.

With increased perseverance and persisting effort, Wolf had finally managed to get the drill back online and working again. The red screen on the drill's display was replaced with the familiar blue one, as it should've been. The drill piece spun rapidly as it was before, hammering deep into the thick layers of metal by the inch, sparks of yellow and white flying away from the drill. Wolf sighed quietly in relief, brushing himself off for a moment, before he quickly rushed back into the firefight taking place outside the room.

Chains continued to hold off a squad of heavier law enforcement that converged from his left, using the best of his cover to take aim with the sights of his rifle, firing in short bursts to make them scramble apart from each other. Wolf sprinted back to where Dallas was, avoiding some of the bullet rounds fired from the hostiles, as he slid into cover next to the team leader.

"Got the drill unstuck!" He told Dallas.

Dallas nodded brusquely. "Good!"

"Who sold us this drill?!" Wolf turned to Dallas, snidely remarking. "The Eurasian cops?"

The team leader of Alpha laughed, as he reloaded a clip on his semi-automatic rifle, before he blindly fired from behind his cover.

Hoxton held back behind his cover, as multiple bursts of gunfire suppressed him, tearing away at the metallic chamber he was leaning against. Peeking around from the corner of the stationary emplacement, Hoxton was in shock as he could notice ahead that one of the lawmen from his right, was holding a protective device of steel with one hand. The lawman also was firing his sub-machine gun with his other hand, at the same time.

"_HOLY SHIT!_" The Englishman hollered at the others, returning back to cover. "_It's a SHIEEEEELD!_"

"Get some fire on that 'Shield'!" Chains bellowed out.

Without hesitation, Hoxton broke away from his cover to fire at the Eurasian hostile holding the tall riot shield. Bullets pinged away from the metallic surface of the shield, as the law enforcer fired back at him and advanced, the bullet fire narrowly missing the masked soldier. Suddenly, one of the lawmen in his bulletproof vest and helmet had took advantage of his comrade using the shield, having the masked offender distracted as he took aim and fired. Hoxton flopped down onto his back with a pained cry, as he felt bullets strike him in the midsection.

"_HELP!_" Hoxton cried out as he slowly dragged himself away from the hostiles, holding the rifle with one hand. "_I NEED SOME BLOODY HELP HERE!_"

Dallas peeked around the corner around the left-hand side of the chamber, to find the incapacitated Hoxton about to be rushed by a couple of the hostiles.

"_HOX!_" He screamed.

The Englishman could only see through his mask, one of the Eurasian lawmen rushing towards him, with his rifle pointed at him. He could only hope to himself that whatever he contributed to this operation, was not in vain. Before the armed hostile could pull the trigger on the downed soldier, a thunderous burst sounded from far away and high above, a high-speed projectile penetrating through the vest that the lawman wore and through his torso. The hostile collapsed immediately to the floor, chest-first, right in front of a now-shocked Hoxton. Looking around to see where the shot had originated from, Hoxton could then take notice of a man up on the floor above them, armed with a sniper rifle mounted to the railings. He was in the same combat suit as him.

"_Smoke 'em!_" Cesar Lundy shouted to his team.

Right away, the four members of Bravo began firing down on the hostiles from the floor above the hall, unleashing a furious amount of bullet fire concentrated on the law enforcers. The soldier manning the mounted L.M.G. had let loose at the numerous Eurasian gunmen who were exposed from below, clipping down several of them as they tried to fire back at the squadron above. The other member of Bravo, the female, had took aim at some of the hostiles in Kevlar vests and fired multiple rounds from the carbine. A few of the hostiles flopped to the ground, becoming motionless as they were riddled with the salvo of bullets.

Dallas peeked his head above his cover to notice the lawman with the shield covering himself from the rainstorm of metal projectiles fired from above, quickly capturing the sights of Team Bravo who were above them. He ducked back down to turn towards Wolf beside him.

"Get to Hoxton!" The team leader shouted. "I'll cover you as best as I can!"

Wolf nodded. "You've got it!"

In a flash, the masked soldier took off from his cover and ran towards where Hoxton was, still on the ground and laying on his back. Dallas growled angrily as he returned fire at the straggling hostiles for a moment, before he himself became heavily suppressed by them. Reloading the rifle with a new clip, Dallas couldn't let them get Wolf as well, as he was trying his best to stop them from advancing further. But it wasn't enough.

A hazelnut seed dropped down in the back of his eyes, bouncing upward in the dark abyss, before it exploded into millions of little shards. Streams of green 1s and 0s emerged from the point of impact and rushed greatly in streams, before Dallas took action into his own hands. Vaulting over the metallic casing of the chamber, time slowed before him as he moved at a continuous, normal pace where everything else around him had moved at a snail's pace. The masked team member took aim at the Eurasian units to the left of the lawman holding the shield, firing a few bursts at each of them. Swinging to the right, he took aim again and fired at the few hostiles who were ahead and to the right of the shield-carrying gunman. Lastly, as Dallas could see that the gunman baring the shield had his back turned to him, he raised his rifle and let loose at the unsuspected hostile Eurasian. Several rounds had hammered through the back of the hostile and out, enough to take him down.

As time returned back into its normal pace, Dallas shook his head around, and saw the numerous lawmen sprawled over on the ground—including the hostile who was carrying the shield.

"Alright!" Dallas bellowed. "Shield eliminated!"

"Roger that!" Wolf called back, as he healed Hoxton with a medical auto-injector.

Hoxton groaned groggily and grunted as he was helped back up on his feet by his fellow squad-mate.

"You okay, Hox?" Wolf asked.

"Feelin' better," Hoxton calmly responded.

Chains looked around to the left corner and right corner of his cover to see if there were any more hostile lawmen in the near-distance. Once he assured himself that there was no one else in the close vicinity, he broke away from his cover and rushed towards the scientists that were still yet unharmed. Without warning, Chains heard from behind him what appeared to be a whining noise increasing in pitch following a loud click, like something electrical was being charged up. He could then feel his body being hit with a thousand volts of electricity, every nerve and muscle convulsing severely, as he cried out in pain. The masked soldier struggle to turn himself around to find a hostile dressed in a unique uniform of dark colours, armed with a powerful stun gun that kept him at his whim.

He struggled heavily to lift his rifle and aim at the man hitting him from the distance, the electrical currents coursing around his body making it difficult for Chains to get a shot on him. The female soldier above the main hall had took aim with her carbine, and opened fire at the hostile was using the stun gun on him. Sparks flew as bullets bounced away from the helmet covering the hostile's head, before it was finally blown off by a few well-placed rounds. Managing to position the barrel of his rifle at the exposed head of the hostile, Chains fired a few bursts that were scattered by the twitching of his hand that held the firearm. A few more bursts followed, before the hostile went down easily with a few shots to the head.

"_WHOOO!_" Chains hollered, as he brushed himself off. "_CHAINS: ONE, TASER: ZERO!_"

The few and sparse hostiles continued to take cover behind the metallic casings of the chambers, as they were inundated by heavy bullet fire coming from both teams of soldiers.

"The A.O. is a shit-storm!" One of the Eurasian lawmen in Kevlar vests had blared out in German. "I repeat! _THE A.O. IS A SHIT-STORM!_"

"Who are these guys?!" Another had shrilled in the same language. "Are they ex-military?!"

Moving at once, all of Team Alpha had rushed towards the remaining hostiles that were still hiding behind cover, before they fired in brazen bursts at them. Each one of the hostile gunmen had dropped to the ground on their chests and backs, their firearms escaping from their hands and falling to the floor with heavy metallic clunks. A large smattering of shell casings had littered all over the marbled surface of the hall's floor, thin trails of smoke billowing from the heated barrels of the guns fired from the soldiers above and on the main grounds. Deafening silence slowly overcame the atmosphere inside the building, as the four masked men were milling around very slowly.

The voice of the head operator then broke into their radios.

"_Good work, guys!" _The head operator communicated. _"They'll seriously think twice after what we just did; you've got a little enough time for a breather, before they come back for more!"_

The four men in combat suits had breathed harshly through their masks, chests heaving up and down as they slowly calmed themselves from the wave of heavier-armoured lawmen they fought against. Adrenaline was surging through their veins, their nerves and muscles tensing up, the sweat gathered across their bodies as the battle was far from over. Indeed, it was not over yet, until they had finally retrieved whatever it was that was stowed inside the metallic safe. The four men on the ground had reloaded their weapons in the meanwhile, and the same going to the squad of four above them, while the faint noise of the drill piercing through the safe's door had continued from inside the room.

Suddenly enough, there was a burst of radio chatter through their headsets, an incomprehensible mixture of male and female voices in foreign languages. Immediately following that, after a very brief period of static, was the voice of the head operator, frantic and worrying.

"_Bad news bears, folks!" _He warned all of them. _"More heavy Eurasian resistance is now headed your way…big time!"_

"As if we've never heard enough of it!" Chains remarked angrily.

All four soldiers on the main ground then heard the loud, fluttering noise of a helicopter approaching from their right, the noise becoming louder as it neared closer to the building. A large flash of white light pierced through the glass panes of the skylights, shining down on the four soldiers in the upper level, and at the ground floor where the other four were.

"_They're sending in a chopper!" _The head operator blared out over the radio.

Team Alpha trained their sights at the origin of the shining light, pointing their rifles up at the skylights, as a transport helicopter slowly hovered over the skylights. At the same time, they heard the voice of an Eastern-European male break out from the front entrance several metres ahead of them.

"_IT'S TIME TO BRING THE PAIN!_" The voice roared out in Russian, as a large figure burst through the front doors.

Dallas and his team were in tremendous shock, as they could notice who was charging past the doors and towards them. This figure was suited up in what appeared to be meant for bomb disposal, heavy layers of armour packed within the suit, with additional pieces of reinforced metal complementing its exterior from top to bottom. Through its shaded visor of tempered glass, a grey balaclava covered the head of this hostile, his facial expression of furor as he charged in with an automatic shotgun.

Wolf's eyes widened in horror, as his team and him scrambled away from each other, quickly getting themselves behind cover as the hostile fired away with its shotgun.

"_OH SHIT!_" He screamed as he took cover behind a chamber. "_IRON RHIIINNOOOO!_"

Chains and Dallas poked out from their positions, firing their guns at the hostile in his heaviest armour. The bullets could only do so much as to penetrate the first few layers within the lawman's special suit, while the other rounds had deflected away from the steel surface covering some parts of the suit. The 'Iron Rhino' turned towards the two masked gunmen, firing off round after round of highly-powered shotgun pellets at them, both men returning to cover in a flash and narrowly missing the powerful bursts.

"We can't do shit against this guy, man!" Chains shouted, as he emptied out a spent magazine and shoved in a new one. "Bullets don't do jack against his armour!"

Dallas peeked around the corner of his cover. "I think I know what to do!" He turned to Chains nearby. "We gotta get some fire on that face shield!"

* * *

><p>"Roger that!" Cesar responded, as he directed his team at the hostile in heavy, bulky armour.<p>

They focused their weapons fire on the 'Iron Rhino', all of them attempting to get a shot on the glass visor of the enemy lawman. Some of the rounds bounced off the metallic plating, while others had pinged away from the glass shielding the hostile's face, starting to wear out the material protecting the vulnerable area from being exposed. Suddenly, Team Bravo could hear loud gunshots come from above, quickly startling them and forcing them to look up at the skylights. Millions of small glass shards rained down, as four Eurasian lawmen in black armoured uniforms rappelled down from ropes hanging off from both sides of the transport chopper hovering above the skylights. They dropped through the panes already burst open by their gunfire, taking aim at the members of Bravo as they slid down the ropes, firing brazenly at them.

"_Oh, SHIT!_" Cesar cursed as he dodged the enemy fire. "_Incoming!_"

The glass panes below the cold-grey railings had gave way from being punctured by the four men rappelling down, bursting into smaller fragments of sharp shards, as each of the four team members narrowly avoided their gunfire.

* * *

><p>Landing on their feet, the four Eurasian hostiles in black armour joined the male in his heavier suit of armour, the 'Iron Rhino' firing its automatic shotgun at a fleeing Wolf. Concrete and marble exploded into chunks of debris, as the shotgun rounds attempted to make their way towards the masked soldier, who had successfully slid into cover behind a pillar. The two grunts in black armour behind the Iron Rhino had fired at the four above the hall, causing two of the four on the upper floor becoming suppressed by their gunfire. Cesar fired back from his position, focusing his aim at one of the two armoured lawmen pacing right at the back of the 'Iron Rhino'. The hostile went down right away, as bullets penetrated through the exposed areas of his uniform, the law enforcer flailing to the ground hard. Da Costa managed to get himself back into his firing stance, straightening the crosshairs of his sniper rifle directly at the other grunt behind the man in the large suit, before cutting loose on the trigger. Another heavy-caliber bullet escaped the barrel with an exploding bang, the round sailing towards the armoured grunt, before it broke through the visor of his helmet and taking him out instantly.<p>

On ground level, Hoxton looked around the corner of his cover, exposing his head outward by the slightest inch. Three of his squad-mates concentrated their fire on the Iron Rhino and the two remaining grunts in black combat gear, with the other squad of four providing supporting fire from above, rendering all three hostiles distracted. Taking the grand opportunity of the distracted enemies, Hoxton rushed out into the open in a flash, his sights trained on the hostile men in front of him. An olive-green seed dropped in the total darkness that was the back of his eyes, the seed sparkling from bottom to top after it had bounced upward, exploding into millions of tiny fragments with blue binary numbers racing rapidly in a stream outward of where the seed had bounced off of.

Raising his primary weapon, Hoxton took advantage of the speed of his movements that increased along with his agility, getting the bead first on the black-armoured hostile to the right of the Iron Rhino. He cut loose on the trigger as soon as he aimed, multiple bullet rounds zipping towards the hostile in a very high rate of fire. The armour-piercing rounds had done more twice as much damage as the other three soldiers in his squad, instantly cutting down the life of the enemy gunman, as he floundered to the floor on his chest. As Hoxton continued to fire in the midst of his own power, the masked soldier did not let go of the trigger, while swinging the rifle towards the Iron Rhino and the last remaining grunt. Several heavily-powered rounds from his gun had hammered down on the glass of the Iron Rhino's face shield, the persistent force of those rounds having finally broke down all the layers of the material holding them back. In seconds, the face shield exploded apart in several fragments and tiny pieces, no longer protecting the heavy-suited man from what was about to be coming for him.

Hoxton had not finished yet. He swung his rifle further to the left while firing, dashing back towards his cover, quickly taking out the final hostile in dark armour with the last few rounds of the magazine on his rifle. Before he knew it, he found himself out of the ability that produced faster movement and agility, as he dodged back towards his last known position.

The face shield having been non-existent for the Iron Rhino that hadn't known it yet, Dallas and Chains saw their opportunity to strike first. They emerged away from their covers, directing their fire towards the only exposed area of the man in the heavy suit. Within seconds, the Iron Rhino collapsed on its back, falling with a pained cry as the bullets made their mark through his head. The ground shook a bit by the force of the fall, all the heavy armour sending a short-lived tremor through the entire ground.

All four of Team Alpha breathed heavily as they managed to survive the heavy-handed assault of the more, highly-powered gunmen along with the gunman in the heavier suit of armour. Likewise, Team Bravo from the floor above had taken their time to have a short breather, their muscles tensing and nerves wobbling in the aftermath of the assault wave. This happened as deafening silence took over once more.

Dallas moved away from his cover to inspect the damage done with his other squad-mates. There was now a floor that was littered with so many bodies of the Eurasian lawmen sprawled all over, all of them not moving a limb or muscle as they laid there, completely lifeless. What was very remarkable to the team leader of Alpha, was despite the numerous casualties of the Nationalist Eurasian state policemen that made their mark within the hall, the captured scientists had still managed to make it through all the chaos and Hell that went through the whole time. They were cowering and terrified beyond belief from the looks of their faces, but they were still breathing, chained and some of them covered in dust. Dallas looked at them all with pitiful eyes through his mask.

Suddenly, all four soldiers on the ground heard the sound that they had always wanted to hear in their previous missions together: the drill having finally pierced through the final layer of metal within the safe's door, which meant whatever was inside, was ready for the taking.

"Wolf, Chains!" Dallas directed them. "Get the drill out of the safe! Grab whatever's in there, now!"

"You've got it, boss!" Wolf nodded, before he ran off to the room with Chains right behind him.

As Wolf and Chains began to get the drill right off of the safe, Dallas turned towards Hoxton, who was now rather calm and collective again. The Englishman emptied out the spent clip on his weapon, before he swiped a new magazine from his belt and jammed it into the rifle, pulling at the charging handle of the weapon. The team leader then focused at the other team a floor above them, watching over them, as they were also prepared to receive further communications from the head operator. It didn't take too long for him to establish that.

"_HOLY TOLEDO!" _The head operator burst out through their headsets. _"I can't believe you guys made it out of that!"_

"I can't believe it, either," Hoxton sarcastically remarked.

"Command, we have secured what you're looking for," Dallas told the head operator. "We're bagging it right now!"

While Dallas communicated to him, Wolf and Chains swung the door of the safe open, revealing a lot of items stowed inside and divided in two sections. The top section contained several hard drive disks encased in grey metal, and flash memory drives. The bottom section contained several stacks of unmarked paper bills in Nationalist Eurasian currency. Wolf and Chains exchanged a look at each other, before they hounded down on the loot, snagging some of them and stowing them into dark-blue duffle bags.

"_Okay, good work, all of you!" _The head operator affirmatively reported. _"I've arranged an escape chopper to get Team Bravo out of there," _he explained. _"E.T.A. on that, is five minutes!"_

Dallas could see the four members of Bravo up above, double-timing it, as they raced up back towards the hall where the security monitoring room was. Cesar gave one last look at the team behind and below them, before he turned back and led Da Costa and the other members up the stairs to the roof.

"Well, what about us, Command?" He asked him. "Where do we go?"

"_I've gotten word from the contact that's coming to pick you guys up!" _The head operator responded. _"Your escape vehicle should arrive within a few minutes!"_

Dallas then heard the helicopter coming from behind and way above him, as it descended slowly towards the roof of the building. The four members of Team Bravo dashed their way out of the roof access and towards the open doors of the chopper, as the door gunner there had helped them into the escape vehicle.

Wolf and Chains came back to Dallas with the duffle bags filled with the loot and held with their hands. Dallas nodded, before he waved an arm at them, signalling the two of them and Hoxton to book it. Running towards the front exit of the building, they could immediately hear a few vehicles screeching to a halt ahead, and numerous men shouting and blaring out in Slavic languages and German as well. All four of them then took cover behind the pillars located near the front exit, as a torrent of bullets ripped through the metal frames of the doors, and bouncing off of the walls near the soldiers.

"_DAMN IT!" _The head operator yelled angrily. _"The hostile Eurasians have brought in a lot of resistance…I count five N.F. transport at the scene!"_

"Do something about it!" Dallas cried out over the comms. "We can't escape when all of them are shooting right at us!"

"_Hold on up!" _The head operator responded. _"I've gotten the green light to send in air support! Get ready for the biggest show you've ever seen in your life!"_

Withstanding the oppressive fire coming in from both directions outside of the entrance, Dallas and his team could only hope that the head operator was true with his words, and that help was going to be there in an instant.

And it was.

Jet engines roared over the air way above them, before they could hear the missiles whistling down onto the multiple troops of hostile Eurasians on the ground. The ground trembled away in a massive earthquake, as the sounds of ear-ripping explosions tore through tremendously, sending thickening clouds of black smoke funneling through the glass-less doors and into the hall. Team Alpha could only stand pat for so long, before they were almost blown away by the massive explosions within an approximate distance. Once the thunderous roars of the explosions began to subside, and the thick smoke dispersing, all four masked soldiers burst through the doors. Gunfire was exchanged between them and the few Nocturnal Front infantrymen that survived the airstrikes, as Team Alpha ran onto the road.

All of the remaining Eurasian soldiers were clipped down one by one, as Dallas could see off to his right, a sports utility vehicle decked down in steel-plated armour racing down the stretch. The S.U.V. barrelled through, ramming away two burnt-out transport trucks in metal crunching against metal. It stopped to a halt in front of the four men, the driver of the vehicle honking its horn brazenly a few times.

"Come on!" The male driver shouted at the men, frantically waving an arm towards himself. "Let's go, all of you!"

Team Alpha loaded up the vehicle's trunk with the two duffle bags of loot, closing the trunk very quickly, before all four of them took up the front passenger and rear seats of the vehicle. Slamming his foot on the pedal, the getaway driver screeched the S.U.V.'s tires, before turning the vehicle around sharply. Flooring it, the S.U.V. manoeuvred around the burning scrap metal of Eurasian vehicles, before rocketing down the road with the helicopter flying above and behind them.

"_Alright, way to go, guys!" _The head operator buzzed through their headsets. _"Commander Yamato will be very pleased to find out that we're one step closer to the picture…and hopefully we'll all find out where their production of mobile suits are!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I hope you guys enjoyed this little story! Once again, this story won't remain permanently on this site, or any other site I publish this story on. I greatly appreciate any sort of feedback for this, since I stated at the top about where I am going with this idea, based on the number of comments and constructive criticism. By the way, you can still vote on the poll I've set up over at my profile, since it's still happening right now. <strong>

**Thanks for reading, and I'll be back with more new stories! **


End file.
